


Day 5 Gags & Day 6 In Public

by AshTheFannibal (Nicestofthedamned)



Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dom Hannibal Lecter, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Sub Will Graham, erotic humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/AshTheFannibal
Summary: Hannibal decides to find out which of their gags is Will's favorite. Then they have to celebrate by making use of it.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592833
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Day 5 Gags & Day 6 In Public

**Author's Note:**

> I finished and posted this before I realized that the next day was In Public. I edited it to make this cover both days 5 & 6 since it fits.

Sometimes Will had a sweet tooth. Hannibal welcomed the opportunity to indulge him with delectable treats. One of his favorites was a chocolate or caramel, or chocolate caramel dipped banana. Will had picked up some bananas and Hannibal saw to it that he had the finest dark chocolate and chopped almonds with which to adorn it. It was a dessert that the Lithuanian man was overqualified to make. He could cook or bake anything that his love desired, but Will loved dipped fruits, and particularly, bananas.   
Will’s sapphire eyes lit up at the sight of Hannibal placing the finishing touches on his treat when he came into the kitchen. Hannibal’s lips curled up at the scent of Will. He always smelled lovely to Hannibal when he came in from a walk. His skin would sweat and all of the fragrance of the outdoors clung to him. In Hannibal’s mind, they wanted to be near him too, and he couldn’t blame them for that.   
“Your banana from the produce stand dipped in dark chocolate from Tuscany and coated in slivers of Marcona Almonds,” Hannibal announced holding one up for Will and carrying it to the dining room. Will follows and Hannibal sits and pats his knee. Will climbs on his lap, sideways and wraps an arm around his shoulders. Hannibal lifts the banana and slips it into Will’s lips. His eyes flutter closed as he takes in the taste of the fine chocolate and almonds. He pushes the chocolate around in his mouth and then goes in to bite the end of the banana. Hannibal watches with rapt enjoyment at Will’s face.   
“I’m going to have to go for long walks or take up running if you keep plying me with sweets. “ Will says and licks away some brown smudges from the edge of the banana. Hannibal is bewitched by the seductive movements of Will’s mouth.   
“Nonsense. We will take up more hunting.” Hannibal responds moving to wipe some of the stray drops of almond slivers from Will's chest and into his hand. He discards them in a napkin and feeds his love more of his handmade treat. Will rolls his eyes and takes another lick while looking Hannibal in the eye.  
Once the banana is finished Hannibal looks at Will and asks him “which of our gags are your favorite, your favorite to have me put in your mouth?”   
“I don’t have a favorite one, Sir,” Will answers.   
“We shall test them and see which suits you best. I like to know what pleases you and displeases you the most. “ Hannibal says and pushes to indicate for Will to hop up. “To our bedroom.”  
Will gets off of Hannibal’s lap and steps aside for Hannibal to guide him by the O ring of his collar into their bedroom. Once they cross into their bedroom Will moves to the space beside their bed and gets on his knees with his hands behind his back and his legs spread open. Hannibal opens their toy chest and pulls out a smaller wooden box where their gags live. He takes out a rather small round shaped black gag with a tube attached.   
“Open” he tells Will and he obeys. The black gag goes into Will’s mouth and immediately Hannibal begins to pump the end of it causing it to inflate and spread his mouth even wider. “Don’t bite into it.” Will would answer him if he could but instead he just blinks and drools around the large intruding gag. Hannibal removes it and replaces it into the box. He takes out a roll of shiny black tape and a white cloth. “Open,” he says and Will does. He stuffs the white cloth into Will’s mouth and wraps the black self-sticking tape around his mouth and then around his head. He takes his fingers and pulls at each of Will’s nipples. He squirms at the unexpected sensation and moans around the cloth. Hannibal smiles and removes the tape and the cloth.   
He holds both of them up and says “Which gag does my love prefer?”  
“The cloth.” Will answers.  
“Why the cloth, Will?” Hannibal asks  
“The other is too large to enjoy,” Will responds  
“Alright, so cloth it is,” Hannibal says and tosses the cloth and tape to the bed and the inflatable one back into the small box.   
Will blushes when he sees the spider gag in Hannibal’s hand. It holds his lips open, and instead of blocking his mouth off it showcases it. Hannibal fixes it onto Will’s mouth and buckles it around his head. He takes three fingers and slides them in and out of Will’s vulnerable mouth. Hannibal smiles and removes the spider gag. He reaches in for a simple red ball gag and says “Open” Will opens and the red rubber ball goes in. Will’s eyes close and he shivers at the feeling of his lips just being parted but not in an exaggerated way. Hannibal pulls a handful of hair and yanks Will’s head up to look into his eyes. The gag is unbuckled and removed.   
Hannibal holds them up. “spider gag or ball gag?”  
“Spider” Will moans.  
“Why the spider gag, my dearest?” Hannibal asks, cocking his head to the side feigning ignorance.   
“It leaves space for you,” Will says honestly. Hannibal looks at him like he is going to wreck him in every possible way. His eyes are a darker redder shade of brown and his nostrils flare out as he continued to watch Will’s face.   
Hannibal moves to buckle the spider gag back onto Will and steps back. “Sometime in the next sixty minutes I am going to come in and make good, thorough use of your mouth, Will,” Will closes his eyes and exhales. His cock is reaching up, full and swollen, the tip is scarlet. His eyes are wide and Hannibal can smell the sweet layers of arousal forming on him. It’s intoxicating. He leaves the room, leaving Will gagged on his knees.  
Will doesn’t dare move or even move his arms. He wants to touch his cock. It aches and he wants to stroke it, just a few times. He does as he knows that he is expected to. It isn’t his cock to touch without permission. It and every cell of his body are property of Hannibal Lecter.   
Hannibal reappears, in the nude, and takes a bit of Will’s hair and pulls his head towards him. He takes his hard cock and rubs it lightly across Will’s hair that hangs in his face. He presses the damp head to Will’s forehead and down to his eyelids.   
“You prefer to have a gag that leaves space for me because you want me to gag you, don’t you, Will?” Hannibal asks. Will just nods and swoons. “You don’t want your mouth empty any more than I do. Your lips, your teeth, tongue, your lovely pink inner cheeks are a playground for me, as is the rest of your body. Do you want to be used, Will?”  
A faint whimper escapes and Will nods.   
“You don’t care who knows how desperate and thirsty you are for my cock, do you? I think that you want others to know how delighted you are to choke on my erection.” Hannibal states. He begins to stroke his cock and walks out of reach of Will’s lips. Hannibal moves his lips to make a whistle sound and watches Will scoot forward. He gets his tongue out and gets a lick in and Hannibal steps back further.   
Will stays on his knees looking at Hannibal’s cock like he’s found christ and Hannibal strokes it and laughs. “Well, come and get it, my cock hungry pet.” Will follows and Hannibal takes his head in his hands and pumps his cock into him roughly and then pulls back. Will makes a raspy noise and Hannibal pets his hair and takes another step away. He’s now in the hallway and Will is on his hands and knees slinking after him.   
Every few steps Hannibal rewards Will with a lick or a few thrusts. Soon they’re at the front door. Will’s eyes are begging Hannibal. Are they begging him to stop there or are they begging him for his cock? Hannibal unlocks the front door and steps out onto the porch. The sun is setting and the sky has wispy gray clouds stretched out over a pink background.   
“You may stand and walk now,” Hannibal says with an amused expression on his face. Will gets up and walks out onto the porch, naked. Hannibal steps down the steps and into the grass and Will follows. “Stop”  
Hannibal goes to the door, grabs his coat and keys and shuts the door. He leads Will to the car and gets in. Once Will is in the passenger seat Hannibal removes the gag and shoves his wide-opened mouth down onto his hard cock. “Hold me in your mouth until I tell you what to do with it.” Will keeps his mouth still, holding his erection in his lips and mouth.   
Hannibal turns on the car and they’re backing out of the driveway. Will’s cheeks darken and chill bumps erupt on his skin at the fear of being seen. His heart raced with fear of being caught by the authorities. Will feels the car slowing and hears the ticking of the turn signal. The car stops and Hannibal cuts the engine. He ruffles his fingers through Will’s hair and guides his head. “Nice and easy, up and down, Will,” Will groans excitedly and moves his head with Hannibal’s assistance. He sucks him hard and lets his tongue dance across the hard cock.   
“We’re at Holy Name of Mary Catholic Church. You’re going to make me come and you’re going to eat every bit of it. Then we’re going to go home and I’m going to lay down and you’re going to sit on my face and feed me your beautiful ass while you stroke yourself for me until you come. How does that sound, my darkling?” Hannibal explains. Will whimpers around his cock. “On second thought. Once you make me come you’re going to straddle my face here, in the car, in this parking lot and you are to stroke until you come. Do you understand?”  
Will remains silent so Hannibal pushes his head back. “Yes, Sir,” Will rasps and goes back to his assignment. He slides his mouth over the head and down onto the shaft. Hannibal pets his hair while enjoying the feeling of his warm mouth struggling to make him come quickly. The choir music fills his ears but he can still hear the sloppy, slutty noises that Will is making sucking him off. The contrast has him close to the edge. He grips Will’s hair and ruts up into his mouth, filling it with his hot release.   
“Please, take me home to finish, Hannibal, please,” Will begs. Hannibal looks at him and considers the words from his mouth. Will is so fearful of being caught. The scent of arousal shifts to terror and Hannibal lowers his seat back.  
“On my face, Will,” Hannibal commands.  
“Yes, Sir,” Will says, defeated but more turned on than he could imagine.  
He twists himself around working to find a way to sit on Hannibal’s face and feels his hands grip his hips. Hannibal pulls him down to him. He shakes his head back and forth and pushes his way into Will’s ass and slides his tongue in with one motion. Will obeys his orders and strokes himself quickly while squeezing his balls with the other. Hannibal tongues his pink hole and swipes it over the sensitive entrance.   
“Hannibal, the choir stopped, service is nearly over.” Will whines. Hannibal pushes his tongue in deeper and starts to flick it quicker. Will realizes he is getting no mercy from his husband so he strokes faster and bounces on his tongue.  
“Hannibal!” he cries and the cry dies while turning to a moan. He comes and shudders with his orgasm. He moves off of him as quickly as he can to allow him to get them out of the parking lot. Hannibal was kissing his face and neck while Will’s pulse was pounding and the blood in his ears was burning his ears.  
“Please, Sir.” Hannibal turns to him and starts the car.   
“I’m glad that we learned which gag that you like the most. We’ll use it more often, love.” Hannibal says while pulling out of the parking lot. 


End file.
